Broken
by iWhiteboi
Summary: What happens when Edward comes back after all and Jacob and Bella are more than just friends? Find out. Better summary inside.
1. Prologue

**When Bella's love Edward leaves her life and she finds comfort in her best friend Jacob. What happens when best friends take it to the next level? And the biggest question of all: what happens when Edward comes back? **

**Not a very good prologue, I know! Give it a chance and review it, all feedback is welcomed! **

**If all goes well I will continue the story!**

**I don't own Twilight or anything affiliated to Twilight (I wish though, we all do). I just own its plot and extra characters! :F**

Prologue

Edward, _my _Edward, he never came back. It's been about a year since he left me in that forest all by myself. He never came back, I never heard from any of the Cullen's again. I would lie to myself, thinking all the strange things that have happened to me are one of the Cullen's trying to communicate with me or something related to them. But I gave up. I gave up the hope of him coming back and being with me _forever_. Now I just look ahead with Jacob, my best friend, and my new life. He gave me a new hope; maybe I can love after all. Jacob and I have gotten so close, and we have had an amazing time together. The agonizing hole that Edward left will never heal, but over time I hope Jacob, _my _Jacob can make the hole hurt less every day. I will never stop loving Edward, but I will learn how to love him less everyday so I can be happy, because that's what he wants. Edward Cullen wants me to be happy. He wants me to smile. I hope I'm making the right decision. I want to make the right decision. Every time I think about this I always end up in tears, always thinking what it would be like with Edward, with _my Edward._ What my life would have been like with him _forever. _Forever is a big word, it had meaning to me but now it's just a word meaning until the ends of time, something I will never see. I have to move on get over this love, get over something that's impossible. Charlie and everyone else likes my relationship with Jacob a lot better but I can't lie to myself, to my heart, I'm in love with Edward Anthony Cullen, but our love can never be, not after he left and never came back. I will love him _forever….and forever…and ever._


	2. Yes

**I know some authors update their story like every week but since I'm as interested as you guys are in this story I am going to just write when I have time and I'm in the mood. So this is another update. Enjoy and feedback is welcomed! That's what makes me better. Thank You.**

**BTW: I think Jacob is like 16 or something in new moon, so lets pretend he is 17 or 18.**

**Btw some of these chapters are divided into 2 pov's. Edward and Bella's. **

**Once again and sadly I don't own twilight but don't worry I will. Lmfao :F**

Yes

"I'm very nervous mom, what happens if I trip and fall and I don't-," she interrupted with putting her fingers on my lips.

"Don't worry about it you will be great," she said smiling.

"Oh mom, how I love you, thanks for being here," I hugged her.

"DUDE and miss this?" she said hugging me tighter.

"Uh...mom....," I laughed.

"Party pooper," she said sticking her tongue out at me.

Weird…but I love my mom, she is the best, and apparently random at times.

"Honey, I'm going to go now, good luck and god bless you," as she headed for the door she gave me one last smile before leaving.

I only had one thing in my mind, _Edward Anthony Cullen_.

_Bella, stop thinking about him, your marrying Jacob, for god sakes!_

"My you look beautiful," interrupted a voice I would never forget, Charlie.

"Thanks dad, you look handsome yourself," I said with a smile.

"Dad," I asked. "Could you give me a minute, I want to think about-," he interrupts.

"Are you having second thou-," "NO!" I interrupted.

"Okay, well don't take too long," eyeing me suspiciously as he left.

_Why do you do this to me Edward, why?_

As I look in the mirror, I remembered the night Jacob proposed to me.

***

It hadn't stopped raining in days.

I was listening to Bad by Michael Jackson, I actually liked that song.

I heard a roar like a truck, I peeked through the window and I saw a silver Volvo.

Was I going crazy? I swear it sounded like Jacob's truck.

I look again and I see the rabbit.

Why did I see Edward's Volvo instead of Jacob's truck?

I jumped when I heard the door knock; I guess I was very thinking about this too much.

As I go to get the door I heard Edward's angelic voice say "Don't let me go."

I ignored it, since he made no sense plus he left me.

I open the door to see Jacob; we've been going out for like 6 or 7 months.

"Could you have opened the door any slower?" he said shaking his wet hair.

"Maybe," I say laughing and giving him a kiss.

Charlie has been out all day and won't be back for a while plus he liked Jacob a lot better so he didn't mind finding him here at all.

As we walk to the living room I notice he is dressed well, better than usual, a nice shirt and pants.

We lay down on the sofa and he turns on ESPN; typical Jacob.

We make small talk about our day, and he asks me something that threw me off balance.

"Will you marry me Bella Swan?"

"Jacob, are you serious?" I said with a shocked expression.

"Yes I am, I have a ring and everything," he said worried now.

"Oh my god Jacob you shouldn't have, you know I hate gifts but the ring is beautiful." I say mesmerized by the beautiful ring.

"So does this mean yes," he said looking at me very carefully.

With tears in my eyes I manages to choke out a small almost whisper like _yes._

He hugged me tight and then we kissed for what seemed like hours.

"Jacob if you don't mind I want this to be something small and private, and I want it to happen in two weeks or so," I said looking straight at him.

"Sure whatever you want," he said smiling.

The sound of Charlie's cruiser meant he was home and I would have to tell him, I knew he wouldn't mind but I was still nervous.

As he made his way through the door I looked at Jacob and I said "Dad we need to talk."

He looked at me very suspiciously and when he saw the ring which was now on my hand he smiled and said "don't worry I approve, & I give you my blessing."

_Okay well that was easy._

"Thank you Charlie," Jacob said smiling again.

"Well I have to get going, it seems like the rain is getting worse," Jacob said as he looked out the window.

"Bye Charlie," Jacob said shaking his hand.

"Bye Jacob."

I walked him to the door, he stopped by the door, "I love you," he kissed me and left.

"Bella, you should call Renee and tell her about this," Charlie said drinking beer and watching the day's best plays on ESPN.

Shit I forgot about Renee!

Great, how is Renee going to take this! She'll be mad and disappointed in me.

***

"Mom, I need to talk to you," I said worried.

"Okay Bella, I'm listening," she said.

"Jacob and I, we are getting married," I said crossing my fingers.

"Well honey you know how I don't approve of marriage this young, but if it makes you happy I might as well go with it. Jacob he seems like a nice kid. Don't worry I will always be with you on your decisions, of course it think this all one big mistake, but that just me," she said with tears coming down her eyes.

"I know mom and I think its time for me to forget Edward Cullen and live happily with Jacob," I said holding in tears.

Rumors went flying around, but in the end everyone knew Jacob and I loved each other.

Everything was going smoothly; Renee and I were the ones who planned this.

I wanted a simple wedding, nothing big and nothing fancy.

I bought my dress at an antique store, it was something like a prom dress but it looked perfect for my wedding.

My mom let me borrow some of her jewelry, and I bought some nice heels.

I was all set, everything was going good.

Invitations were sent, a place was booked, and the honeymoon was going to a nice cabin by the beach on the reservation.

And all this brought me here; getting ready to become Mrs. Bella Black.

"Are you ready Bells?" asked my dad opening the door.

"Yes," I answered walking to him.

**okay im done :D woo!**

**I wonder what will happen next?**

**Wait I know but you guys don't!**

**Muahahaha! Okay well this chapter is done so review it! **

**And hopefully I will have the next update soon!**

**Btw I know this chapter sucks BIG TIME!**

**I'm not a good writer… oh well I gave it a try!**


	3. Objection

**Hello there I'm just here updating! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting, it's been hectic, plus yesterday was 4****th**** of July and I was with my family. Btw JACOB is a WEREWORLF! Just clearing it up and it also says it in this chapter. This isn't a great chapter but I need an update so you guys can have something so yea ****WARNING:**** this may be the shortest chapter I just need an update so I can have some time to write chapter 3 which is going to be a good one! So yea! **

**And once again sadly *tear tear* haha I don't own twilight but I'm going to court to sue Stephenie for twilight rights! Lmfao :F**

**ENJOY!**

**Objection**

My dad walked me down the aisle; I was nervous, making sure not to fall

Ugh I saw Laura; well people call her Lori. I can't stand her! She tried taking Edward from me, and then she drugged Jacob and slept with him. Despite that her family and Jacob's are like best friends so we had to invite the whole family, hopefully she doesn't ruin this wedding.

Then I saw my new family, all of Jacob's family, like Embry, Sam, Quil, Jared, and Paul. They are like my brothers...no they are my brothers, and I'm happy to have them.

I could feel my dad's hand squeezing mines, when I turned to him I saw him tearing, of course he tried to hold it in, but he would just end up tearing a little.

I saw Angela, we became best friends, more like sisters, and I was glad to have her in my life.

I also saw Jessica and Lauren; I didn't want to be a bitch so I just invited them. Of course they fake smiled when they saw me, so typical.

I saw my Renee and Phil, with the newborn twins; Alexander Bentley and Alyssa Victoria.

I'm so glad they could make it, and the twins are wonderful. Renee has been a-lot of help and Phil well he is just a very nice guy, and I'm happy to see him with my mom. Renee was on the verge of tears but she held it together.

And there I saw him; Jacob, my new love. He stood there tall and smiling, he was so big and nobody knew why except me and his family. See he is a werewolf; of course I was okay with that I mean I fell in love with a vampire.

Charlie gave me away to Jacob and he smiled, "You look beautiful."

I smiled back and looked at his eyes, they were gleaming with light; I was holding back the tears not wanting to mess up my make-up.

The priest started the wedding and I imagined Edward beside me for a second.

I know I shouldn't be thinking this but I'm still in love with him, something I've kept from Jacob.

Jacob knows I still love Edward but we both figured he would never come back so we decided to give our love a try and it worked.

Jacob squeezed my hand; I soon realize I need to say those two words that will keep us together forever.

"I do," I managed to choke out.

Jacob said without hesitation, "I do."

Right then I pictured Edward, but the priest interrupted my thoughts, "If anyone in this room would like to object to this wedding speak now, or forever hold your peace," he said looking around.

_Maybe I should object since I'm in love with Edward._

_BELLA! Are you crazy! Jacob loves you, and one day you will love him that same way._

Right there I heard a voice that I thought never in a million years I would ever hear, "I object!"

It was Edward, _my Edward!_

Everybody in the room was shocked and it filled with murmurs.

Jacob looked so furious, "Please continue, he is nobody," he told the priest.

I was furious, something I never thought I would actually feel with Jacob.

The priest following Jacob's command started saying "By the power invested in-," I interrupted, "NO!"

**MUAHAHA! **

**I had to stop!**

**Sorry guys!**

**I'm leaving you guys hanging!**

**Please review, btw I haven't gotten a lot of reviews so please review I'm serious! Please please! I really want this story to be popular!**

**So tell your friends, and review! I will need quite a few reviews! Thanks and I'll post the next chapter during the weekend hopefully depending on the reviews!**

**Also I made it clear he is a werewolf! In case!**


End file.
